Lord Loss Vs The Elevator
by Clovers-Charm
Summary: Lord Loss gets stuck in the human world and battles agains people in the elevator!


**OK I hope you enjoy this one as much as the last one I just did. The last one inspired this one and I guess I am getting a little back into these mickey take ones again! So yay for anyone who likes them!**

**sorry that its so short!**

**OK, so enjoy my story and Review!**

**LORD LOSS IN AN ELEVATOR!**

* * *

Lord Loss was stuck! He had come to the human world just like any other day to feed on the misery of humans when he discovered that the demonata universe of magic had a power cut! Imagine! Magic having a power cut! Either way this happened while Lord Loss was in the human world so now he was stuck for a week or two.

So he done the most sensible thing that he could think of. He booked a hotel.

He went into the elevator and waited, soon the music began to play. It was rather strange music in his oppinion but he stood and waited calmly. Then suddenly the doors opened and dozen people charged in. Lord Loss found himself squished against the wall, gasping for breath. He struggled but there were too many people and he was just a little demon man.

"Move it" someone growled and pushed him further against the wall rudely

Lord Loss growled back and moved around, raising a hand to scratch him hard when more people came in and squished him. He shouted out but still he could not fight so many people.

Finally the door opened again and Lord Loss fell to the floor as the people rushed out. He lay there as a mother and her daughter came in. They stepped right on him but didnt seem to notice, only the little girl when her ice cream dripped down on his face. When she looked down she saw Lord Loss gawping up the mothers dress with his eyes wide.

"Mommy, why is that man looking up your dress" said the little girl

The mother blinked and looked down. Lord Loss gave a shaky smile and waved nervously. The woman screamed and pulled out a bat with nails sticking out from her handbag. Lord Loss stared wide eyed as she brought the bat down ontop of him.

"Shit" he squeaked and was unconsious.

When he woke, he limped to his room and lay down.

Next Day

The next day he went to the elevator just because his room was so plain and boring that it was driving him insane. As he stepped into the elavator he stood and leaned against the wall. Then suddenly two boys ran in and began to pelt each other with small paint balls.

Lord Loss scowled at the children. He hated children, they were whinning, needy, braty and above all, they did not produce the proper sorrow that adults did, considering they did not fully understand it at such an age.

"Would you children like to take the stairs or something?" Lord Loss growled

"Um no ya freak!" one snapped and threw a paint ball at him

It splattered over his head and he grew suddenly very angry. He rose his hands to attack the two when a thousand painballs flew at him. Soon he was covered in paint and crushed under it. The boys ran around him laughing before they skipped from the elevator.

"I hate children" he mumbled under the pain and began to crawl out the doors.

Just as he reached the doors they closed shut on his head making him moan. They opened and closed against on his head, they done this several times. Then finally he made his wya out of the elevator and down the corridor, dragging himself and half a tone of paint with him.

Later On That Day

Lord Loss had been out to the swimming pool just so he could get a decent shower and clean off the paint, also, there were a lot of miserable parents and teenagers forced to take their screaming children there that he could feed upon.

He stepped into the elevator and pressed the button. Just then some girls caught the door and steppes in, giggeling to each other. They all looked up when they saw Lord Loss and began to giggle even more to each other. Lord Loss scowled and tried to ignore them. When suddenly one of them tapped his shoulder.

"Um, hay, its just, like, one of my friends, like totally thinks, that you are like mega super hot, and she was like wondering if you would, like, be interested in going on a dance, you know like" said the tallest of the group

"Um, like" Lord Loss said imitating her "How about, like no"

"You are, like a total super jerk, you know like" said the tallest again

"Yeah!" the others all agreed

One stepped beside the tallest "So dont even think about calling me, even though my number is on this piece of paper and I totally dropped it at your feet"

With that they all stormed out of the elevator, he sighed and pressed his floor three more times when the doors opened again and a very large man stepped into the elevator again.

"Excuse me, where you flirting with my daughter?!"

"No" Lord Loss squeaked

"Then why is our number at your feet!?"

"Um..."

that was about the time the fist connected with his jaw.

When Lord Loss Came Through

Lord Loss moaned and sat up. He was at the bottom floor and it was the middle of the night. He moaned and reached up, pressing the button to his floor room. Then he sat there sighing. When suddenly the Elevator came to a shaking stop.

He scowled and looked around "Aw for f*cks sake!"

Standing slowly he went to the doors. He tried to prize them open but they would not budge. He growled and began to bit them but they still would not move, they didnt even seem to dent! He roared loudly and began to really beat at the doors.

Finally he sighed and sat down. It was no use, without a window or some sort of source of power, he could do nothing, he was as helpess as a human! But then maybe he was not completely useless. He crawled over to the control pannel and used his sharp nail like fingers to break off the cover.

Then he placed that to the side and looked into the compliacted wiring of the elevator. He reached a hand slowly forward. The minute he touched the inside of the panel he was shot back from a sharp sting. He yelled and sucked on his sore finger.

"This is so not funny" he growled

Out of no where came a voice "Oh yes it is!"

He looked around but saw no one. Staring at the door he waited when he heard a loud click and the flash of a camera, looking around startled he was shocked when he didnt see anyone. So he curled up in the corner of the room, rocked back and forth and whispered "Mummy"

The next morning

Lord Loss was woken by a very rude caller. He looked up to see a repair man standing in front of him, shinning a torch down at him. Lord Loss stood and shouted to the heavens about how bad this place was and how much he hated it here.

"Then why dont you leave" the man scowled

"I would if I could!" Lord Loss screeched

"Why dont you"

"Because the window wont open!" Lord Loss shouted

The man frowned and left the elevator he came back "What are you talking about! All the windows open! And even if they didnt why not just use the door?!"

Lord Loss screamed and ran after him for about an hour before leaving and trying to open a window. Thank the lords it worked and he grinned... When suddenly the magical power went again and the window vanished. He held the gleeful smile for a second before bursting into tears... Poor Lord Loss...

* * *

**_THEEEEE ENNNNNND!_**

**Lord Loss) *stares at the story* What are you DOING to me?!**

**Me) *shrugs* I dunno**

**Lord Loss) *shouts* I will kill you!!!**

**Me) BETH!**

**Beth) *walks over* yes?**

**Me) Do me a favour?**

***whispering as Lord Loss frowns***

**Beth) *grins and noddes* oookay *turns to Lord Loss***

**Lord Loss) What are you gonna do tubby**

**Me) uh oh *hides and hums while sounds of fighting goes on***

**Lauren) *comes over* whats going on?**

**Me) Lord Loss insulted Beth**

**Lauren) Poor guy... Should we help?**

**Me) do YOU wanna try and stop Beth?**

**Lauren)... nevermind then *sits down beside me***


End file.
